May I tell you?
by PauliAly
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Nagisa se siente inseguro acerca de si mismo y se cuestiona sobre lo que realmente siente por Karma. Después de que terminan haciendo planes para estudiar juntos, durante la escena, suceden acontecimientos que le dejan sin escapatoria alguna, mas que revelar lo que siente realmente por Karma, ¿Podrá hacerlo?


Intente darme ánimos, las clases acababan de terminar, los demás estaban empezando a irse del salón, Sugino y Kayano se me acercaron, preguntando si quería irme con ellos, pero los rechacé. Tenía que hacer algo importante ahora mismo…

Karma se encontraba bostezando, alistando sus pertenencias para retirarse junto al grupo de estudiantes que salió del aula unos minutos antes. Me levante bruscamente pensando en que si no me apresuraba, él se iría sin darme la oportunidad de preguntarle…

Me acerqué a su pupitre y me quedé viéndole unos segundos, justo cuando iba a decir una palabra, él hablo.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quieres que volvamos juntos a casa? Por mí no hay problema" declaró, con un aire suficiencia común en él, un aura de seguridad que admiraba rotundamente.

"La verdad yo…" _Vamos, Nagisa, no puedes echarte para atrás ahora…_ "¿Podrías ayudarme?" pregunte, después de tantos rodeos que le di al asunto, para tan solo preguntarle eso de la nada, de seguro piensa que soy un torpe ahora mismo.

"¿A estudiar? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Mi casa está bien?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, me alegro de que sea tan sencillo hablar con él.

Di un suspiro… seguro Karma lo noto y por eso ensancho su sonrisa aún más… "Gracias, Karma… Se acercan los exámenes finales y no sabía que hacer…"

"No es nada" Karma comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta y giro su cabeza hacia mi "A decir verdad… ¿Podría yo pedirte un favor?" preguntó sonriendo.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué sucede?" Al parecer recuperé la confianza que siempre había tenido al hablar con él.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Qué acaba de-_

"Te gusta lo dulce, ¿verdad? La verdad es que hay una nueva pastelería cerca de la estación, y no quería ir solo" Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Él lo hizo a propósito…_

… _Él siempre era así…_

"Si… ¿Por qué no?" Suspiré con una expresión que denotaba lo que había pensado a la perfección, Karma, siendo hábil para leer a las personas no dejaría pasar el momento sin que lo notase.

"¿A qué pensaste que me refería?" Ahora con todo su cuerpo de frente a mí, me observaba con una sonrisa de seguridad, agudizando ligeramente los ojos.

 _Lo sabe… aun así quiere que yo se lo diga, ¿Acaso a Karma le encantaba torturarme?_

"Nada realmente…" Aparte la mirada no quería verlo a los ojos, seguro me pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estoy.

Suspiró… "Vamos, se hace tarde" Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de entrada, lo seguí rápidamente en cuanto reaccioné para ponerme al día con él.

El camino mientras bajábamos la montaña fue incómodamente silencioso, no sabía que decir, mi mente aún divagaba en estado de shock a causa de la escena anterior… _¿Qué haré?... Esto no puede seguir así… sino…_

De pronto…

"¿Podrías decir algo?... Este silencio solo me hace pensar que te molesto la propuesta que te hice" Karma se había detenido repentinamente y como si hubiera leído mi mente, decidió romper el silencio por su cuenta, su expresión había cambiado, en vez de una sonrisa burlona o engreída, su cara se veía completamente sería, hasta con aires de preocupación en ella… a pesar de todo él siempre podía hacer todo lo que para mí era imposible…

"Karma… Lo siento, solo me tomo por sorpresa y… fue algo incómodo, creo" respondí, aliviado de que fui capaz de decirlo sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

Después de escuchar mi respuesta, su semblante se relajó notoriamente, revelando una sonrisa suave en su rostro.

El resto del camino fue bastante más animado, platicamos de las cosas de las que hablábamos siempre, de esos temas que siempre salían a flote… Sobre Koro-sensei, sobre Sonic Ninja, sobre pasatiempos que teníamos en común, hasta que llegamos a la pastelería.

Era un lugar bastante agradable, Karma entro directamente a sentarse en la mesa más cercana que encontró, sin dar rodeos, yo simplemente lo seguí.

Vino un camarero, quien amablemente nos ofreció un menú, después de haber pedido cada uno lo que queríamos continuamos la charla y todo iba perfectamente… pero…

"Nagisa, siempre hay algo que he querido preguntarte…" Comenzó, apoyando su codo contra la mesa y a la vez recargando ligeramente su mentón su mano mientras me observaba atentamente.

 _Oh no… Aquí vamos de nuevo, solo va a tomarme el pelo otra vez._

"¿Hay alguien que te interesa? Ya sabes, románticamente hablando"

 _¿Qué?_

Me sorprendí bastante, sinceramente, ¿Por qué a Karma le interesaría eso?... Normalmente por muy curioso que sea, nunca toca el tema del interés amoroso si no tiene con quien molestarme, claro. Exhale, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta, con el fin de impedir que Karma tuviera la oportunidad de notar mi evidente nerviosismo para luego desviar la mirada instintivamente.

"Bueno… realmente, yo" Dije algo nervioso no creo que se haya dado cuenta o después de todo, ¿Quizás soy muy obvio?

"¿Todavía hablas con Kayano? Bueno… ya sabes después de 'eso'" Se incorporó de la silla, sentándose de una manera correctamente derecha y observándome seriamente.

"¿Eh?"

 _¿Eso? ¿A qué se refiere?_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte finalmente. Por más que intentaba pensar en el motivo de la pregunta que me hizo Karma, no podía llegar a nada razonable.

"Cuando ella ataco a Koro-sensei…" Hizo una pausa, se quedó observándome expectante, tal vez creyó que sabía a qué se refería y esperaba una respuesta.

 _Aún no podía entenderle…_ Ladee ligeramente mi cabeza hacia un lado con una expresión confundida cuando el suspiró, cerró sus ojos por un momento colocando una expresión amarga cuando finalmente se abrieron, como si no quisiera recordar 'eso' a lo que se refería y mucho menos decirlo en voz alta.

"El beso…"

 _¿El beso?, ¿De qué-_

 _Ah… ese beso._

No me esperaba que Karma recordara eso… Ni siquiera pude imaginármelo, yo lo había olvidado completamente hasta que él lo mencionó…

"Eso fue solo para distraerla, Karma…" Aclaré, estaba seguro de que ya había dicho esto antes y me había disculpado con Kayano como debía…

"No creo que para ella signifique tan poco" respondió; sin mirarme a los ojos, su mirada se encontraba distraída, centrándose al ventanal junto a la mesa, divagando en lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sin mencionar que dijo esto con un tono de voz algo más bajo de lo normal.

"Nagisa…" Karma volvió a hablar esta vez dirigió su mirada directamente a mis ojos, su expresión seguía siendo seria mientras continuo "Iré directo al grano, ¿Te gusta Kayano?"

Comencé a reír, aunque, fue más como una ligera carcajada que no duro más de unos segundos. Karma para mi sorpresa no se relajó en lo absoluto, de hecho, noté perfectamente como en su semblante se formaba un ceño fruncido.

…

 _Lo he echado a perder… ¿No?_

"… ¿Karma?" intenté hablarle, sin embargo no hubo respuesta "Lo siento…" El silencio continuo. _¿Por qué me siento tan… culpable? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?_ _Solo debería responderle como se debe ¿No?_ "No, no me gusta Kayano" Karma reaccionó, sin embargo no continuo "Realmente… hay otra persona, que me interesa… románticamente, pero dudo que tenga alguna oportunidad" Me reí estúpidamente al final de la frase… _Aún no puedo creer que se lo dije, y mucho menos a él._

Karma no dijo nada, por lo menos no seguía con esa expresión de disgusto que tenía hace un momento, _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ "¿Podrías… al menos decirme algo?" Murmuré con un tono de voz bajo, aunque seguro fue audible para Karma, quien suspiro, cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer un bocado de una tarta, me miró fijamente unos segundos hasta que por fin habló.

"¿No vas a comer?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, solo hasta ese entonces noté que, sobre la mesa, se encontraba el bizcocho de chocolate que había ordenado, y frente a Karma… Una tarta de fresa.

 _¿En realidad había estado tan distraído como para no notar que el camarero vino hasta la mesa y coloco nuestras órdenes justo en frente de nosotros?_

* * *

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha, puesto que me encontraba realmente exhausto, _ni siquiera luego de las clases de Karasuma-sensei termino así…_ Luego de salir del baño, mi madre se encontraba ahí, en dirección a la sala, me observo por un momento y luego preguntó.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?"

 _¿Cómo lo supo?... Bueno, no importa._

"Estuve con Karma" Le respondí, a pesar de que mi madre había cambiado bastante su actitud a una mucho más calmada y tranquila, seguía estando sensible o 'a la defensiva' algunas veces, sobre todo cuando se sentía estresada.

"¿Dónde?"

"Fuimos a una pastelería en la estación" Tras decirle esto, al instante su expresión cambió a una sonrisa amable, mientras suspiraba.

"Estaba preocupada… Bueno, luces agotado" _Aunque haya sido para mejor, aún no logro acostumbrarme a que esté tan calmada…_

"Si, bueno… Ni yo sé por qué me encuentro así…" Sonreí apenado, mientras ella reía… Cuando hubiera deseado que siempre haya actuado de esa forma, a menudo tengo la sensación de que volverá a ser como antes, sin embargo, justo ahora desearía que se quedará así para siempre.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó, mientras caminaba lentamente en dirección a la cocina.

"No, estoy bien" _La verdad no quería comer tras lo que pasó con Karma… además ya había comido suficiente en la pastelería…_

"Entonces, ve a dormir. Tal vez así se te pase el cansancio, ¿No crees?"

"Si, tienes razón…"Comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, hasta que me di la vuelta recordando que había algo importante que debía decirle "¿Mamá?"

"¿Si?" Dijo con una sonrisa, _espero que nunca se altere este estado de ánimo, es mucho más sencillo hablar con ella de esta forma, sin tener miedo a que reaccione mal…_

"¿Puedo ir a estudiar a la casa de Karma mañana?"

"Si, ¿Por qué no?... Por cierto, estás comenzando a salir con él de nuevo… Me alegró por ti"

 _¿Eh?_

 _Es verdad…_ Después de aquella pelea, donde la clase E estuvo dividida entre los que querían matar a Koro-sensei antes de que explote en Marzo y los que querían hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo, habíamos empezado a ser más cercanos, como antes o incluso más que eso.

"Si… yo también estoy feliz" Contesté con una sonrisa.

* * *

Son las seis de la mañana, aún es muy temprano… Tal vez debería hacer algo para matar el tiempo y así impedir dormirme. Si acabo haciéndolo sería un desperdicio.

 _Exageré ¿Verdad?_

No pude dormir en toda la noche, a causa de lo que ocurrió hoy… _Nagisa, el solo va a ayudarte a estudiar, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?... Soy un desastre._

Decidí levantarme de mi cama y sin querer me quedé observando el suelo unos minutos… _¿A qué hora tenía que ir a la casa de Karma?_

Realmente no acordamos la hora exacta así que quizás deba ir eso de las seis de la tarde, estará más fresco el clima. Ahora que me pongo a pensar ¿A qué vino esa pregunta? Me tomó totalmente por sorpresa, ¿Será que Karma sabe de mis sentimientos?... No, no lo creo. Igual si en el hipotético caso de que él se hubiera dado cuenta, creo que me diría directamente que no tengo ninguna oportunidad con él, ya que Karma es muy directo, o quizás ¿Sentirá él lo mismo?... No, es imposible no creo que a él interese este tipo de cosas.

Decidí caminar hacia el baño y lavarme el rostro con agua helada, intentando centrarme más en la realidad que en mis pensamientos, luego de eso me observe en el espejo y toque mi mejilla, a medida que mis dedos descendían hasta mis labios.

 _¿Cómo será…?_

 _¿Cómo será besar a Karma?_

Solté un suspiro, _esto era estúpido…_ regrese a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, donde me quede observando el techo intentando no darle más vueltas a asuntos en relación a Karma por horas hasta que finalmente caí profundamente dormido.

Después de lo que parecieron diez segundos sonó una melodía que me resultaba estresante cada vez que la oía, mi alarma. Estire el brazo hasta que por fin logré llegar al botón para apagarla, me revolví en mis sabanas para luego incorporarme en la cama, deje salir un bostezo y baje al comedor.

Al llegar al piso inferior y dar unas vueltas alrededor, aun estando somnoliento note que no estaba mi madre, quizás se había ido mientras dormía, me acerque al microondas donde noté que estaba la comida que dejo mi madre, solamente tenía que calentarla si llegará a tener hambre.

 _Será mejor que tome una ducha y me vista, así me aseguro de no llegar tarde_ , pensé mientras subía nuevamente a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa que ponerme. Al llegar a mi habitación busque mi celular, _tal vez le quedaba poca batería_. La pantalla mostraba uno de los fondos por defecto con los que venía el dispositivo, algunas notificaciones de actualizaciones y… un mensaje de Karma, enviado aproximadamente a las una y media… _Espera, es decir que… ¿Qué hora es?_

"¡¿Las cinco y cuarto?!" No pude evitar gritar de sorpresa ya que en el mensaje decía que llegara a las cinco en punto… No era propio de mi ser impuntual o quedarme dormido por varias horas, me apresure a bañarme y vestirme tan rápido como pude _¿Karma se molestará? No creo, sólo debo decirle que me quede dormido por… ¿Debería inventar una excusa_?

* * *

"Es tarde, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Karma, no sabría decir si estaba enojado, o molesto, o simplemente quería saber el porqué de mi inusual atraso, siempre intentaba llegar a la hora planeada, a veces incluso llegaba un poco antes "Llegar treinta minutos tarde no es propio de ti, Nagisa"

"Lo siento, sólo me quedé dormido" Sonreí apenado intentando descifrar el estado anímico de Karma, su rostro no parecía molesto, pero tampoco contento con la situación "¿Estas… enojado?"

Karma se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta y cambió su expresión por una sonrisa "No, sólo sentí curiosidad de acerca de qué podría haber demorado tanto al siempre-puntual Nagisa Shiota"

Sonreí de vuelta, ese era el Karma al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque la mayoría de las veces se burle de mí y no deja de molestarme hasta que el mismo se cansa de ello "No me llames así, nadie puede llegar siempre a la hora" me quejé mientras entraba en su casa y el cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

"Bueno, ¿Por qué no subes a mi habitación? La verdad es que me costó bastante ordenarla. Prepararé algo de beber ¿Quieres algo en especial?" pregunto Karma con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a revisar las estanterías.

"¿Eh?... No te preocupes, no tengo hambre" En ese momento, Karma se quedó mirándome de manera escéptica, y se podría decir que… algo molesta por alguna razón que tal vez sólo Karma conoce. Después de todo, aunque Karma podía predecir fácilmente lo que estaba pensando, yo nunca pude hacerlo con él.

"Nagisa, No has comido nada ¿No?" _¿Cómo lo puede saber?_ , _¿Acaso mi estómago habrá hecho algún ruido sin que me dé cuenta?..._ No, no puede ser. Además no recuerdo haberle dicho nada a excepción de la razón del por qué me retrasé… "Como te quedaste dormido, supuse que no habías tenido tiempo para comer, ya sabes…" _Ahí está de nuevo… ¿Cómo puede saber lo que pienso?_

"E-estoy bien con cualquier cosa" Estaba siendo bastante amable. Karma no solía serlo con los demás en la Clase E, a decir verdad… Siempre solía ser así conmigo, amable y a veces burlón, pero siempre noté que Karma actuaba distante conmigo a veces, no estoy seguro de por qué. Sin embargo después de nuestro enfrentamiento era distinto; Karma no intentaba limitar nuestra conversación como antes y, sinceramente, estoy más que satisfecho con ello "Gracias…"

Me dirigí escaleras arriba, tal como me lo indicó anteriormente Karma. No era la primera vez que entraba en su habitación y probablemente tampoco la última. Los padres de Karma tenían mucho dinero; por lo que la habitación de Karma, más bien, toda la casa, era bastante grande; pero siempre se encontraban en el extranjero, eso me recuerda que aún no los he llegado a ver en persona.

Abrí la puerta, _es justo como la recordaba,_ pensé. Las paredes eran blancas y no tenían nada en ella, había dos estantes color madera que contenían libros, un armario del mismo tono o tal vez simplemente similar, una pequeña mesa de madera, centrada y la cama que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, entre la pared y la mesa, _la cama realmente se veía demasiado acogedora._ _Es difícil creer que aún tengo algo de sueño._

 _No creo que Karma se dé cuenta… ¿No?_ me dije a mi mismo mientras me sentaba cuidadosamente al borde de la cama, por el miedo y vergüenza a ser descubierto, como si Karma pudiera notar desde la planta baja lo que estaba intentando hacer y viniera a toda prisa a la habitación. Hasta que, por fin, logré recostarme en la cama de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos, _era incluso más acogedora de lo que parecía y bastante espaciosa,_ pensé.

"Iba a decirte 'Ponte cómodo', pero veo que no fue necesario" Karma declaró, riendo ligeramente. Inmediatamente me incorporé y baje la cabeza avergonzado por mí acción, sentí que el calor invadió mis mejillas y me fue imposible mirarlo a la cara _¿Por qué soy tan torpe?_ "Vamos, no te pongas así. No me molesta para nada que te acuestes en mi cama"

"Lo siento" dije aun sin mirar su rostro. Pude notar como colocaba una bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de centro que se encontraba al lado de la cama y se dirigía al estante buscando algunos libros. Luego de que logré deshacerme de la vergüenza, baje de la cama y me senté en el suelo, a un lado de la mesa, sin atreverme a tomar un sorbo del refresco que trajo Karma o comer de los aperitivos, sólo me quede observándole.

"Está bien, ya te dije que no me molestó… Ahora ¿En qué necesitas ayuda?" Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verme "¿Matemáticas?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Sí, hay un par de cosas que simplemente por mi cuenta no logro entender" respondí mientras Karma se dirigía a la mesa con un par de libros que había retirado del estante.

"¿Nagisa, estas escuchando?" Me sobresalte al instante, era definitivamente imposible concentrarme en este momento; Karma había logrado explicarme lo básico en cuanto a la materia, sin embargo, terminé necesitando su ayuda en uno de los problemas de geometría, _que siempre lograban confundirme_ , y actualmente, Karma está… demasiado cerca.

"Um… Lo siento, me distraje, ¿Podrías… repetirlo?" intenté no mirar hacia su dirección por ningún motivo, _aunque lo más seguro es que probablemente ya por qué no le prestaba atención._

"Nagisa… ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?" Está vez, no pude evitar dirigirle la mirada, observándole de manera confusa, realmente, _¿A qué se refiere?_ "La verdad siempre me he preguntado… ¿Por qué has comenzado a perder el hilo de la conversación desde hace un tiempo?, ¿Por qué hay leves lapsos en los que pierdes la confianza de continuar la conversación como lo hacíamos antes?, o más bien, ¿Por qué no puedo evitar preocuparme por ello?"

Parpadee un par de veces, incrédulo acerca de lo que acababa de oír _¿En serio Karma se preocupaba a tal grado de mí?_ A pesar de que su confusión no se había disipado ni un poco, no pude evitar sentirme feliz con lo que acaba de decir "¿…Qué quieres decir?"

Karma respiro profundamente, cerrando sus ojos, enfocándose obstinadamente en su respuesta, tal vez para no decir algo inoportuno o imprudente, y finalmente habló "Lo que quiero decir es que te veo algo fuera de lugar, ya sabes, algo estresado o nervioso acerca de algo. Además tus mejillas están coloradas, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Acaso te refriaste?"

"N-no, estoy bien…" Respondí mientras intentaba disimuladamente alejarme un poco del lado de Karma, después de todo, se encontraba demasiado cerca de mí… "Sólo creo que… estoy muy cansado, como ya te dije, en la noche no pude dormir bien"

"Es verdad. Entonces, ¿Por qué no duermes un rato?" Pareció olvidar el momento de tensión por el cual estábamos pasando hace unos segundos. Además creo que no notó mi intento por alejarme de él. Ahora es mi oportunidad, debo irme, si me quedo aquí más tiempo lo más seguro es que nuestra amistad sea aún más complicada.

"Si tienes razón, iré de regreso a mi casa. Muchas gracias, Karma… por todo" Me levante apoyándome en la mesa, pero cuando me había logrado poner de pie de repente siento un tirón de mi muñeca, me doy la vuelta y Karma se encontraba tirando de esta, con una expresión frívola mientras sonreía.

"Parece que no me entendiste del todo ¿No? Te estoy diciendo que puedes dormir aquí, ya sabes, mis padres están de viaje, así que no creo que se molesten si un viejo amigo se queda a pasar la noche" ofreció, sin embargo, claramente iba a negarme, pero Karma bruscamente aumentó la fuerza que tenía sobre mi muñeca y me empujo sobre la cama, quedando el en la parte superior de mí tomando mi otra muñeca y ubicándola por encima de mi cabeza, no había escapatoria.

 _¿Q-que estaba haciendo?_

"Karma… ¿Qué estás…?" Lo más probable es que mi cara era un desastre en este momento, el calor en mis mejillas era incluso mayor al de antes, no podía hacer nada al respecto, además se sumó el repentino nerviosismo y lo único que podía hacer era desviar la mirada, intentando desesperadamente calmarme _¿En que estaba pensando?, ¿Qué es lo que quería?_ "K-karma… Déjame ir, esto no es gracioso" forcejee un poco pero obviamente, Karma, poseía una fuerza mucho mayor, recuerdo perfectamente como Isogai y Maehara tuvieron sus problemas para retenerlo, ahora su agarre era más fuerte y no soltaba.

"¿No lo entiendes Nagisa? De esta manera puedo obtener las respuestas que necesito, así no podrás evitarlas, por más excusas que inventes" Respondió seriamente. _¿Había podido notarlo tan fácilmente?..._ Estaba en problemas. Lo único que deseaba ahora era que algo interrumpiera el momento y evitar tener esta conversación con Karma otra vez. No estaba listo para decirle… de hecho, no quería decirle. Esperaba que estos sentimientos desaparecieran con el tiempo, pero claramente no hicieron más que ir en aumento.

Al no haber respuesta de mi parte, Karma continuó con su interrogatorio "Lo diré otra vez, ¿Por qué has comenzado a perder el hilo de la conversación desde hace un tiempo?, ¿Por qué hay leves lapsos en los que pierdes la confianza de continuar la conversación como lo hacíamos antes?... Además has comenzado a perder la concentración en clases, a tal punto de venir a mí, con la esperanza de salvar las calificaciones de los exámenes finales porque has estado pensando cosas que no deberías pensar durante clases. Koro-sensei también lo notó a la perfección, cuando le pregunté si sabía la razón, solo me dijo que no era él el que debía decírmelo. Llegué a la conclusión de que… hay alguien que te interesa, románticamente"

 _Dio en el clavo…_

 _Pero, ¿Koro-sensei…? Acaso él… ¿Se había dado cuenta?_

No pude responder a eso, Karma me había acorralado sin tener algún tipo de salvación o ruta de escape aparente. A este paso, lo más probable es que él se enteré de la situación y que se distancie de mí otra vez, obviamente, no estaba preparado para eso. No otra vez. No estaba preparado para aclarar mis sentimientos por Karma, ni siquiera yo sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente estaba enamorado de él o no. Me quede callado, incapaz de decir alguna respuesta, Karma no parecía que tenía intenciones de dejarme ir o de aflojar su agarre, no tenía más opción. Inhale profundamente, preparándome para lo que venía a continuación y finalmente, exhale.

 _Tienes que relajarte Nagisa…_ intenté animarme a mi mismo, quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad para aclararlo todo. No es justo para Karma, él se preocupa por mí, más de lo que debería. Además no creo que tenga otra opción en este momento, debo dejar esta actitud tan cobarde.

"¿Nagisa?"

Fruncí el ceño, seguido de otra respiración profunda, e hice lo posible para mirarle a los ojos sin titubear "Karma, yo…" _Vamos, Nagisa… no es tiempo para darse por vencido…_ "Creo que… esa persona podrías ser tú" Karma parpadeo bruscamente unas tres veces, una expresión incrédula dibujada en su rostro. _¿Karma se molestaría si…?_ Es lo que he querido hacer, estar cerca de él… "Karma, yo… voy en serio" _Esta es mi oportunidad._ Estiré mis brazos hasta el cuello de Karma, acercándolo más a mí "¿P-puedo?" pregunté con una expresión avergonzada. _Aun no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto_. Karma, en lugar de decir algo, asintió en silencio y se acercó a mí, cerrando la distancie entre nuestros labios. Al principio, el beso fue algo torpe y descuidado, pero luego, pude sentir la lengua de Karma pidiendo la entrada, presionándose obstinadamente en mi labio inferior, ya estaba en mi limite, hasta que la mano de Karma se dirigió hacia mi mentón, forzando mi boca a abrirse y poder hacerse paso a través.

No resistí mucho y solo me deje llevar, era demasiado para mí. Llevaba bastante tiempo estresándome, pensando en que pasaría si Karma se enterase de esto y ahora resulta que… Karma correspondió al beso, tal vez, hasta a mis sentimientos por él. Luego del beso nos separamos por falta de aire, ambos estábamos jadeando y Karma me observo a los ojos sonriendo de manera egocéntrica y frívola. "¿Así que era eso?, ¿Por eso fue que te tomo tanto esfuerzo decírmelo?" Me dijo levantado una ceja sin dejar de sonreír de manera triunfante. Aunque Karma tal vez haya correspondido, no podría escapar nunca de sus burlas hacia mi.

"S-si… ¿Eso ha respondido a tus preguntas?" Desvié la mirada, el calor en mis mejillas se hizo presente de nuevo, el nerviosismo había regresado, intensificándose.

"Si, bastante. Aunque aún tengo algo que decirte" Karma soltó su agarre en mis muñecas, dejando a estas libres, se bajó de encima de mí y finalmente se acostó a mi lado sin dejar de sonreír ni siquiera un segundo.

"¿Qué sucede…?" _Oh no…_ ¿Será que quizás me va a decir que no puede aceptar mis sentimientos ahora?, ¿O que ya hay alguien en el cual él está interesado? Sentí mariposas en el estómago, temiendo lo peor.

Pero Karma toco mi mejilla, pareciendo capaz de leer mi mente y de entender mis pensamientos, problemas y preocupaciones a la perfección. Sonrió ampliamente y finalmente respondió "A mí también me gustas Nagisa… ¿Por qué crees que respondí al beso en primer lugar? No pienses cosas estúpidas"

Karma tenía razón… realmente era estúpido algunas veces. Suspiré de alivio, recibiendo una risa de parte de Karma, quien me miraba fijamente. De pronto su tierna mirada cambió a una de preocupación y se incorporó de la cama "¿Nagisa?" Pude entender el porqué de su preocupación luego de que noté algo frío deslizándose por mi mejilla. Sin darme cuenta, había comenzado a llorar de alegría.

Tras darme cuenta me levanté, y respondí "Lo siento… yo, realmente no sé por qué…" después de decir eso intenté desesperadamente limpiar mis lágrimas con el antebrazo de mi suéter, Karma, al ver la escena sonrió y de pronto me tomo por los hombros, abrazándome.

"Vamos no llores, deberías estar feliz ¿No?" Dijo karma sonriendo. Correspondí al abrazo cerrando mis ojos y apegándome fuertemente al pecho de Karma, hasta que la tristeza se había dispersado. Me alejé un poco de Karma y le devolví la sonrisa.

"La verdad, si es que alguien te llegaba a gustar, pensé seria Okuda" admití, después de todo, Karma había mencionado que le agradaba, y lo más probable es que Okuda sienta lo mismo por él. Además siempre pensé que Karma se sentía atraído hacia las mujeres y claramente, pensé que él nunca me vería de esta forma.

"¿Manami? Meh… para mi es solo es una compañera o amiga, sólo eso. Además yo he sentido esto por ti desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez antes de estar en la Clase E, la verdad no estoy realmente seguro de cuando comencé a sentir esto por ti" Declaro, mientras depositaba suavemente sus labios en mi frente.

"Tienes razón, tampoco yo recuerdo cómo fue que empezaron a aparecer estos sentimientos hacia ti" me acomode un poco mejor en la cama, Karma hizo lo mismo. De pronto recordé los momentos en los cuales Karma se burlaba de mí y me solía molestar con Kayano, dejándome una sensación amarga. "Así que… ¿Tus padres no están?"

"No, están de viaje en el extranjero" Dijo acomodándose al borde de la cama mientras me sonreía "Por cierto, si vas a quedarte a dormir después de todo, deberías llamar a tu madre, no quiero que venga hasta mi casa, enfurecida o con uno de los ataques de ira que tenia antes"

 _¿Quedarme a pasar la noche… con Karma?_

"Entonces… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?, ¿No te molesta que me quede?" Pregunté, mientras volteaba la mirada. A decir verdad nunca esperé que Karma regresara los sentimientos que tenía por él, tanto así que pensé en ocultaros hasta que desaparecieran por completo. Me es difícil diferenciar si es que estoy realmente viviendo este momento justo ahora, o tal vez todo es producto de un sueño, debido a mi frustración. No puedo explicarlo con claridad.

"Por supuesto que no, puedes quedarte" Dijo con una expresión amable, para luego voltear la parte superior de su cuerpo en mi dirección y depositar su mano en mi cabeza "Solo espero… que no estés preocupado por asuntos que no valen la pena"

 _Si, esto no puede ser un sueño_. Debería estar feliz en vez de seguir preocupándome por cosas sin sentido. Por fin adquirí el valor necesario para confesarle mis sentimientos a Karma. Debería estar orgulloso de mí mismo. Luego de oír sus palabras asentí felizmente "Si… Llamaré a mi madre para decirle que me quedaré a dormir"

Comencé a ponerme de pie en dirigiéndome escaleras abajo, no podía arriesgarme a que Karma dijera algo raro mientras hablaba por teléfono. Al llegar a la sala, saque mi celular del bolsillo, un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios al no haber ninguna llamada perdida de mamá. Finalmente, luego de buscar su contacto, comencé llamarle.

"¿Nagisa? Es muy tarde, ¿Aún no regresas desde la casa de Karma?" Esa voz… estaba preocupada por mi…

"Si, aún estoy en su casa" Respondí rápidamente, intentando no levantar sospecha, parecer nervioso o sonar inseguro, para que no pensará que le mentía.

Pude percibir un suspiro de alivio desde la otra línea y al instante su voz se suavizo, dándome más comodidad de hablar con ella "Ya veo, ¿Te quedarás a dormir en su casa? No creo que hayan más trenes disponibles a esta hora"

"Si, ¿Puedo?" pregunte, esta vez con más confianza y un tono de voz relajado. _Es verdad…_ algún día tendré que decirle lo que paso hoy. Mientras más temprano mejor, así evitaría más problemas. Sin embargo no puedo decirle ahora, me gustaría hacerlo personalmente.

"Por supuesto, entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana? Cuídate, ¿Si?" Hasta que llegue ese día, que podría ser mañana o pasado, intentaré no preocuparme demasiado por ello. Después de todo, mamá actualmente está de buen humor. Solo espero que siga de la misma manera, incluso después de decirle lo de Karma.

"Si, nos vemos" Al finalizar la llamada, pude sentir como una presencia se aproximaba a mí por detrás, pero al voltear mi cabeza, ya era tarde. Karma, que silenciosamente había bajado por las escaleras, quien sabe en qué momento, ahora estaba abrazándome por la espalda dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro "¿K… Karma?"

"¿Y?, ¿Cómo te fue? Por lo que oí, parece que podrás quedarte a pasar la noche" _Es pesado…_ Karma no debería recargar todo su peso en mí de esa forma. Guardé mi celular en mi bolsillo, intentando zafarme del agarre de Karma.

"Si… Karma podrías… Pesas mucho" murmuré, pero incluso tras decirle eso, se rehusó a soltarme y cargo aún más su peso en mí. De pronto su boca se acercó a mi oído.

"Eso es grosero, Nagisa. No deberías ser así con quien estas a punto de dormir" Susurró en mi oído enviando unos escalofríos a mi espina dorsal. _Debe estar bromeando, ¿cierto?_ Apenas acabamos de confesar lo que sentíamos y ya quiere que… no pude evitar avergonzarme ante la idea y bajar la cabeza "Por supuesto aún es muy pronto para llegar a hacer 'algo' realmente, ya sabes. Aun así tendrás que dormir en mi cama porque me niego a dormir en el sofá… ¿Nagisa?"

* * *

Karma siempre es así… supongo que lo hace apropósito, aun así, estoy feliz por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Desde hoy, decidí tener más confianza en mí mismo. Estaba feliz por el cambio de mamá, anteriormente nunca me había dejado quedarme a dormir en la casa de Karma y sólo me dejaba estudiar con él unas pocas horas si ella no podía estar al tanto de todo.

Él estaba tomando un baño, podía escuchar el sonido del agua correr suavemente, lo que me hizo dormitar. De pronto se detuvo y sentí que la puerta de la habitación se abrió unos minutos después. Pude percibir el movimiento de la cama, seguro Karma se estaba acostando a mi lado. Seguro él pudo notar que aún seguía despierto y comenzó a hablar "Puede que sea apresurado pero ¿Seguro que no quieres hacer ya sabes qué?"

En ese instante mi cara se llenó de vergüenza, me incorpore bruscamente, enfrentándolo directamente mientras él reía por mi reacción "¡Karma!, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Por supuesto que no podemos!"

"Está bien, lo que tú digas, cariño" Suspiré. No sé qué pensar sobre ese nuevo apodo, mientras regresaba a mi posición anterior, dándole la espalda. De pronto pude sentir sus brazos enlazándose en mi cintura, quedando sus manos en el lugar de mi estómago "No te molesta que te abrase ¿Verdad?"

"No, está bien…" Murmuré. Al rato cerré mis ojos, no pude evitar sonreír estaba muy feliz. Todo lo que paso por mis pensamientos esperando el rechazo no era nada comparado con esta felicidad. Ahora ya no importa, porque Karma está a mi lado y espero que desde ahora en adelante estemos siempre juntos, que sigamos llevándonos bien con todos y sigamos intentando asesinar a Koro-sensei, riéndonos de las cosas que suceden en clases, intentando ganar en los exámenes a la Clase A y obtener los primeros lugares… Finalmente me quede dormido pesando en un nuevo futuro junto a Karma.

 **FIN**


End file.
